


Bad dreams

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Filth, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote some porn for no other reason than I wanted to.</p><p>Might continue on with other chapters if people are interested, I'll reply to any comments etc</p><p>I don't own any characters of TMB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** just doing some housekeeping. Nothing being added** 25/09/2017

Howard awoke to a strange shadow hanging over his bed. He opened a tiny eye to try to recognise who or what, it was. He immediately relaxed when he saw the backcombed bouffant outlined in the moonlight,

'Vince, what are you doing?’ he asked, not even bothering to open his eyes further

‘Can’t sleep. Keep having bad dreams’ the younger man mumbled

Howard sat up almost expecting to find him dressed in a onesie holding a teddy bear, he’d never known Vince to have nightmares, and everyone knew he was the sunshine kid.

‘What dreams?’ Howard asked.

‘Can I get into bed and I’ll tell you? It’s cold’ Vince said, not bothering to wait for a reply before lifting the edge of the duvet and climbing in,

Howard panicked, he had slept naked because his tweed pyjamas were in the wash, plus it was Friday night, Vince was usually out drinking with Leroy until the early hours,

‘I erm…I mean… I didn’t…’ Howard started, stammering nervously,

‘Don’t worry, nothing I aint seen before ‘oward’ Vince smiled, lying down next to him,

‘So, what were these bad dreams?’ Howard asked sincerely,

‘I dreamt that an owl stole my hair, and I came to you for help and you told me we couldn’t be friends anymore because I looked like Kojak’ he whimpered, his eyes filling with tears,

‘Whoa now, little man, don’t get upset, you know it doesn’t matter to me what your hair looks like.’ Howard smiled, his arm reaching out to squeeze Vince’s shoulder, instead, he missed and stroked his soft cheek,

The intimate gesture caused both men to shift nervously, Howard because he had never meant to touch Vince and Vince because he had always wanted Howard to touch him,

‘Will you stroke my hair until I fall asleep?’ Vince whispered,

Howard turned on his side, keeping a safe distance between Vince’s boxer covered arse and his half hard erection. His arm slipped underneath Vince’s head before his other hand buried itself deep inside the black tangled mess.

They were both asleep in minutes.

* * *

Vince woke first; he was disorientated, not recognising the room he was in or the warm body beside him. He could feel a hardness pressing between his arse cheeks and he wiggled slightly to find a comfortable position. He turned his head and looked at Howard, his face set in a mask of relaxed slumber; he had never seen the man look so beautiful or erotic.

Vince had always wanted Howard, ever since they were kids he had realised that there was something special about his best friend. Howard had looked after him when he got picked on for being different, enjoying flowery fabrics and platform boots, Howard was Vince’s hero. He had begun having feelings for Howard after he had received a beating from his father for being ‘queer’, he ran straight round to Howards house and hadn’t left. They left school and joined the zoo that same week and had been together ever since, Vince didn’t know whether Howard had the same feelings as him but he knew Howard was still a virgin, he had never managed to keep a girl long enough to sleep with because as he explained, he didn’t believe in ‘one night flings’,

Vince smiled, he decided to try, he could always claim he was still asleep or under one of Naboos trances,

He slipped his boxers from his hips, kicking them down his legs as they went. He pulled apart his cheeks slightly before allowing Howards shaft to slip into his hot crease. His hips moving slowly forward and back, moving in lazy circles, he could feel Howards tip pressing against his opening but he wasn’t ready for that yet.

Vince’s hands reached back and lay upon Howards pumpkin arse, rubbing in small circles hoping to wake the older man up,

Howard was awake; he had been awake since he felt Vince pull down the fabric barrier. His cock had ached from being hard for hours and not being touched, he wanted to desperately pull on it until he came all over Vince’s milky skin. He felt Vince move next to him and suddenly he was aware of breath ticking his face, moving his moustache and a hand stroking through his hair, more so, he could feel Vince’s hard cock rubbing his own.

Howard kept his eyes closed, tried to keep his breathing shallow and natural but he was sure that Vince could hear his traitorous heartbeat

‘I know you’re awake’ Vince whispered causing Howard to open one eye

‘Couldn’t really stay asleep when I’m being mauled’ Howard laughed

Vince smiled before biting his bottom lip; he obviously wanted to say something to the older man

‘Say it’ Howard insisted

‘Can… can I kiss you ‘Oward?’ Vince asked, eyes downcast

Howard was stunned but his cock twitched in anticipation, he nodded his head and felt Vince move closer until their lips met, Vince tasted just as Howard expected, like cherries and sherbet,

Vince pulled away smiling ‘just follow me alright? Don’t worry’ before pulling him in for another kiss,

This time, Vince opened his mouth, his tongue flicking along Howards lower lip, his moustache tickling his upper lip but it felt so good, so right

Howard opened his lips and followed what Vince did; his tongue stuck out slightly until Vince’s licked over it and began a slow dance together. Howard buried his hands in Vince’s hair whilst Vince played with Howard’s nipples, feeling Howards breathing hitch at the unexpected pleasure,

‘Vince… I’ve never… well... you know’ Howard stuttered,

Vince met his eyes, ‘I know’ he said sweetly, kissing down the man’s neck, his stubble scratching his soft lips, he continued his journey down, kissing his collarbone, his tongue flicking over it whilst his hands went lower onto Howards hip bones,

‘We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, just tell me to stop if you want to stop’ Vince said and for once, Howard felt safe and secure.

Vince kissed his way down his best friend’s body, finding every little flaw, every imperfection with his tongue and lips until he reached the bush above Howard's cock. He was impressed with the size of Howard’s manhood, he was much bigger and thicker than Vince had expected and his low hanging balls made Vince’s mouth water,

Vince looked up a final time, Howard's eyes were closed, his hands fisted into the bed sheets trying to stay in control. He lowered his head and ran his tongue in a strip along the shaft,

Howard’s hips jerked up, the feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he wanted more,

Vince licked another strip, stopping at the knot of skin connecting Howard’s skin and tip; he circled it with his tongue feeling Howard tense,

‘You ok ‘oward?’ Vince asked,

Howard nodded silently; his eyes scrunched shut in either pain or bliss. Vince took it as a sign to continue and pulled back his foreskin, showing the angry red tip of his cock, a bead of moisture already formed in the slit. Vince licked it away, tasting the salty, musky taste on his tongue, his fingers curled around his friend’s balls, feeling the weight and heat coming from them and listening to Howard fighting a groan,

‘You can make a noise if you like’ Vince reassured him before taking the tip into his mouth,

Howard gasped; he had never experienced anything as good as this. The heat, the moisture, the fact it was Vince, chased him towards a toe curling orgasm,

Vince felt Howard tighten; he had been with a few men and was aware of the signs of impending climax. He decided not to tease him and to let him finish sooner, although there could be a chance that Howard would shun him afterwards,

Vince lowered his mouth over Howard's large cock, he couldn’t fit it all in and only managed to fit roughly half into his mouth and throat, his hand curled around the lower half, stroking it in time with his sucking. Vince’s remaining hand stroked Howard’s balls before moving to his perineum and briefly touching his tight hole before moving away once more,

Howard groaned low in his throat, the feelings were too much, he needed to cum and soon,

‘Oh Vince, oh my Vince’ he mumbled, his hands gripping the sheets harder,

‘Relax, let it go’ Vince soothed, taking his cock back into his mouth and stroking the shaft once more, he could feel the precum flowing freely and he knew it wouldn’t be long until Howard shot his load.

‘Ah, ah, oh god, ahhh yes’ Howard moaned, his hips thrusting upwards before locking as his climax hit him,

He almost screamed in pleasure at the blissful feelings which travelled along his spine, he had pleasured himself a lot, obviously, but nothing in the world prepared him for this feeling. He felt his cum shoot into Vince’s mouth and he expected Vince to pull away but instead, Vince swallowed every pulse Howard gave him.

When Howard was finished climaxing Vince swallowed a final time before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and moving back to the head of the bed,

‘You didn’t have to do that you know… the… swallowing bit’ Howard blushed

‘It’s alright ‘oward, I wanted to’ Vince smiled

Howard grabbed Vince’s chin and pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on the young man’s lips and tongue. Vince was surprised but returned the kiss passionately,

‘We should get up, we need to open the shop’ Vince smiled,

‘Tonight?’ Howard blushed, hoping Vince understood the question. Vince smiled widely and nodded,

‘Can’t wait’ he smiled before leaving the room to find his hair straighteners,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt filth. Thats pretty much it
> 
> *still housekeeping!*

The day went slowly, the shop was quiet and the men had no distractions from Bollo or Naboo who were away on a Shaman training day. Once the shop was locked up the men retired to the flat and went into Howard's bedroom, sitting on the bed, Howard was nervous, his fingers curling and pulling his shirt material and Vince wasn’t sure how to start,

'Shall we… ahem.. I mean… can we…’ Howard stuttered

Vince leaned forward, his lips brushing against the older mans. Vince’s tongue licking along the bottom lip until Howard groaned his consent and Vince pushed his tongue inside, his tongue dancing with Howards in a slow sexual dance.

‘Let’s undress’ Vince whispered before standing by the bed, pulling down his jumpsuit until he was standing naked and hard,

Howard stared, he had never seen anything as beautiful as Vince… his Vince, naked and erect for him. He blinked and licked his lips before beginning to unbutton his shirt, pulling down his trousers until he was standing in nothing but his boxer shorts. His hands came up to cover his chest and stomach, embarrassed at his slight paunch compared to Vince toned stomach,

‘You’re so beautiful’ Vince smiled sincerely,

The men climbed back on the bed, Howard's arm under Vince's head, facing one another.

Vince stroked his fingers over Howards face, ‘I’ve always loved you y’know ‘oward’

Howard was stunned, he had loved Vince since he met him, he was like an exotic flower that bloomed and put everyone else to shame with his colours. His ‘don’t touch me’ approach was so that Vince wouldn’t know how much he desired him,

Their lips touched again, Howard's fingers rubbing down Vince’s hairless chest, feeling his nipples harden under his digits. He continued lower down towards his navel, circling it and feeling the hair begin its descent down to his crotch. The hair was dark but soft and became more abundant as he got closer to his cock,

Vince was almost shaking in lust, he had never wanted to be touched this much, he didn’t have a lot of patience but he didn’t want to rush Howard and spook him. Howard looked at Vince’s face, his eyes were closed and he was biting on his lower lip,

Howard rubbed his thumb over the tip of Vince’s cock hearing him hiss, he was already wet and Howard spread the wetness around. Vince had been aroused since their encounter this morning, he realised he wouldn’t last long,

‘Howard, I won't last long’ Vince warned

Howard smiled, he wrapped his fist around Vince's shaft and began moving it up and down, his foreskin making a sexy slicking noise when he reached the tip. Vince's toes curled in pleasure, his breathing hitched as Howard stroked the underside of his cock.

Howard may not know sex, but he understood masturbation and what felt good, 20 plus years of wanking made him a professional. He lowered his hand to the man's balls, rubbing them whilst he continued stroking his shaft,

Vince’s back arched, he held his breath as his climax reached him, he whimpered quietly before grabbing Howard's hand ‘Im… I'm gonna cum ‘oward’ he groaned,

Howard kissed him deeply, his tongue forcing its way past Vince's lips, feeling the moan hit his tongue as Vince climaxed and covered his hand with his cum. Vince panted, his cheeks flushed, he laid his head on Howard's chest whilst Howard planted tiny kisses on his forehead.

* * *

Vince got up and made them a cup of tea, bringing it back to the bedroom where they sat drinking and chatting.

‘Vince, can I ask something?’ Howard said, blushing crimson

Vince nodded

‘Have you been with many people?’

Vince tensed for a moment, he was unsure of what to admit

‘Erm… a few’ Vince finally answered

‘How many blokes?’ Howard asked, he wasn’t sure why he wanted to know.

‘Three’ Vince admitted ‘but never all the way’

Howard was silent, he had never been with anybody, male or female, the closest he had got was rutting against a pillow during the night, not that he would ever admit it of course.

‘Would you take me?’ Howard asked, embarrassed and looking away,

‘Are you sure oward?’ Vince asked, his eyebrow arched ‘It urts y’know’

Howard nodded, Vince smiled and squeezed Howard's hand.

‘Hold on, let me get some stuff’ he said, jumping out of bed and jogging into his bedroom,

He returned with a box of condoms and a bottle of liquid

‘Lie back’ Vince said, his hands rubbing over Howards stomach

Howard did as he was told, he was worried about the pain but he had read that it could also be very pleasurable.

Vince took Howard's cock in his hand, rubbing and stroking it until it reached its full hardness

‘Just relax’ he whispered, taking the bottle and spreading some oil over his fingers

Vince inserted his index finger inside Howards tight, virgin hole. His long and slender finger opening Howard up, Howard grimaced slightly at the strange feeling, he had never explored up there.

Vince pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, adding a second finger and scissoring them until he could feel Howard opening around him. The added his third and final finger, feeling the intense heat around them,

Vince looked up into Howard's eyes, he had never seen them so wide, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

‘You can change your mind’ Vince explained

Howard shook his head, no, he wanted Vince inside him. He wanted to show him how much he loved his little man, he wanted to explain his love with his body because he could never explain it in words.

Vince opened the box of condoms, he ripped one away from the pack and went to open it before Howard grabbed his wrist and shook his head

‘You want me to stop?’ Vince asked

‘No, I mean, yes, stop taking the condom. I don’t want you to use one’ Howard whispered

‘Are…are you sure’ Vince stammered

Howard nodded, before adding ‘unless… unless you need to use one?’ He felt terrible for asking, but Vince was the Prince of Camden, the confuser

Vince chuckled and shook his head no, ‘Im clean’

Howard smiled thinly, spreading his legs wider so that Vince could slide between them. Vince stroked his cock before lining it up with Howards opening,

‘Relax, take a deep breath’ Vince soothed before slowly inserting his cock into his best friends tightness,

Howard hissed, his muscles stretching around Vinces cock

‘Breathe ‘oward, just breathe’ Vince whispered, almost a chant as his hands stroked along Howard's sides and stomach, rubbing small circles into his sensitive skin.

Vince slowly worked himself in until he was fully sheathed in his friend, the heat and tightness were like nothing he had ever felt before, plus, this was Howard! _His Howard! His best friend, his hero, his everything._

Howard began undulating his hips, rocking them gently. He had never felt so full in his life, he felt open and bare to Vince and he pulled the younger man down to kiss him

The change in position hit a spot he didn’t know existed, he saw flashes of colour behind his closed lids and whimpered,

Vince smiled, he angled again to caress that special spot inside Howard, making him gasp in pleasure and surprise,

‘My god, what was that?’ Howard panted

‘Your prostate’ Vince answered, moving his hips to brush past the spot again,

Howard whimpered once more, his fists curling into a ball around the bedding. He had never felt pleasure like this,

‘Please Vince, please, take me’ Howard begged

Vince growled, a noise Howard had never heard before, lifting Howards feet and placing them on his shoulders he thrust deeper and harder,

Howard gasped and moaned, he sounded so filthy. His hair was fanned around his head, his eyes closed and his mouth pursed into a tight slit.

Vince could feel Howard milking him, he realised he wouldn’t last long. He reached forward and grabbed the older mans cock, fisting it slowly and in rhythm with his thrusts

Howard groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head,

‘Oh god Vince, my Vince. I love you’ Howard mumbled,

Vince was stunned, he had not expected Howard to say that

‘’Oward, oh oward, I love you. I love you so much, I swear on Jagger that I love you’ Vince cried, tears threatening to escape his eyes,

Howard came undone, his orgasm hitting him like a Northern bullet. His arse tightening around Vince, his cum covering Vinces fist and over his hairy stomach, his first shots hitting his chest before finishing over his pubic hair.

Vince's back arched, his cock entered Howard further before he began shooting his cum inside him. He seemed to climax for minutes until the pleasure passed and he slumped over Howards body, feeling Howards cum rub over his chest,

Vince could feel Howards heartbeat hammering against his ear. He relaxed when he felt Howard stroking his hair

‘I meant it y’know’ Vince whispered

‘I know, I meant it too’ he smiled before kissing Vince on the forehead.


End file.
